I'm Your Father!
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang janda miskin yang ga sengaja ngejatuhin anaknya ke dalam selokan. Lalu munculah..?/GaJe/Bacalah warning yang ada./RnR ?


Author PoV

Sekali lagi, Fict GaJe buatan Author. Padahal masih ada fict yang belum selesai/Fin.

Tapi tenang ajah, yang ini cuma oneshoot. Dan Fanfict Saia yang belum selesai itu. Mungkin Saia akan apdet sebentar lagi.

Dan kali ini. Saia mencoba membuat fict humor~. Gomen kalo garing. Hehehe ..

Terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng aneh.

Okeh, ga banyak cing-cong lagi ...

**Go~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine.**

**Warning : Garing. Typo. Ga sesuai EYD. Bahasa gaul & kasar. Dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**Ga suka? Jangan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

Dari kejauhan. Nampaklah seorang pemuda yang sedang menggendong sebuah(?) bayi.

Pemuda itu berambut honey blonde yang di ikat satu kebelakang(ponytail) dengan getah karet yang dia pungut di kolong jembatan.

Di dalam gendongannya. Terlihat seorang bayi berambut honey blonde dengan gigi tonggos yang mungil sedang tidur pulas.

"Hari ini makan apa yah?" gumam pemuda itu. Namanya Kagamine Len.

Len PoV

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

Langkah demi langkah ku lewati. Tapi belum juga kutemukan kayu kering yang bisa kujual di pasar nanti.

Lantas, apa yang akan aku dan anakku makan nanti? Nasi bekas? Pizza bekas? Muntahan burger? Sory, gue uda bosan sama makanan kayak gituan. Pengen nyobain yang baru gitu loh.

O ya, perkenalkan, nama gue Kagamine Len. Pemuda yang menikah muda dan istri gue meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu gara-gara kepeleset kulit duren pas nyuci di sungai lalu jatuh ke sungai. Eh, timbulnya di koran.

Nah, dia ninggalin gue dan anak kami berdua. Setiap hari, gue harus nyari makan buat kelangsungan hidup gue dan anak gue.

Hari sudah makin sore. Gue belum dapat apa-apa buat di makan.

Hoeek! Hoeek!(?)

Aduh, malah anak gue udah mulai nangis lagi.

"Sstt.. Sabar ya nak." kata gue sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak gue. Ehm, maksudnya sambil sedikit mengayun-ayunkan anak gue.

Entah karena angin kencang, atau karena ayunan gue terlalu kuat, atau emang nasib gue udah sial.

Anak gue terlepas dari pelukan gue dan terjun dengan indahnya ke dalam selokan di samping gue.

.

.

.

WHAT? ANAK GUE?

Baru saja gue mau terjun ke dalam selokan itu buat nyelamatin anak gue. Cahaya di sekitar gue tiba-tiba menjadi terang dan ...

Seorang nenek tua... Eh, seorang cewe berambut kuning dengan pita putih diikat di kepalanya. Serta pakaian yang kelihatan mewah muncul dari dalam selokan itu.

Hah? Anak gue yang tenggelam. Kok cewe ini yang timbul?

"Jangan kaget wahai pemuda tampan..." kata gadis itu tiba-tiba. Busyet dah, gue dibilang tampan! But, no! Gue uda punya istri. Meski uda meninggal sih.

By the way, siapa juga yang kaget? Gue engga kaget. Cuma syok ajah.

"A-Ano .. M-Mbak... Ta-" "HOII! GUE BUKA MBAK LO! GUE INI PERI! PERI!"

"E-Eh, iya. Maksud Saya, mbak peri. T-Tadi, mbak pe-" "Diam! Anda tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Saya sudah mengetahui semua itu." potong peri itu.

Belum sempat gue jawab. Tiba-tiba terdapat seorang bayi di dalam pelukan peri itu.

"Wahai pemuda tampan. Apakah anak ini adalah anakmu?" tanya peri itu sambil memperlihatkan gue bayi tersebut.

Gue perhatiin lama-lama bayi itu. Jujur, gue lupa sama muka anak gue. Menurut gue, semua muka bayi itu sama.

Tapi perasaan, ini bukan anak gue. Soalnya pakaian bayi ini dari kain lembut. Sedangkan anak gue, tadi gue pakaikan kain kafan bekas.

Lantas gue menggeleng.

"Bukan," jawab gue singkat, padat, jelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata peri itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya mengelilingi bayi tadi lalu bayi itu menghilang. Dan, muncul bayi lagi dalam pelukan peri itu.

"Apakah ini adalah anakmu?" tanya peri itu lagi. Gue perhatiin bayi itu lagi.

Beberapa lama kemudian. Gue menggeleng. "Bukan, mbak peri. Anak Saya giginya agak tonggos dan hidungnya pesek. Lalu anak Saya pakai kain kafan bekas." jawab gue jujur.

Peri itu terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah, pemuda tampan. Karena engkau telah jujur. Aku akan memberikanmu anak yang lebih baik dan jauh lebih tampan dari anakmu sebelumnya." kata peri itu.

Lalu, peri itu menyerahkan seorang bayi yang masih tertidur di gendongan gue. Bayi yang imut, pipinya tembem. Pakaiannya juga terbuat dari bahan yang lembut.

Lalu peri itu masuk ke dalam selokan lagi. Meninggalkan gue dan bayi imut ini.

Gue bengong.

Setelah kira-kira 3 jam gue bengong. Gue ingat. Kakek gue pernah bercerita kepada gue tentang seorang peternak miskin yang ga sengaja jatuhin istrinya kedalam sumur dan muncullah seorang peri.

Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari sang peri. Peternak miskin itu mendapat perempuan cantik karena kejujuran sang peternak itu. Jadi, istrinya sudah di gantikan dengan wanita cantik tersebut.

Dan dengan kepintaran gue. Gue jatuhin kembali anak imut ini ke dalam selokan tadi.

Munculah peri yang tadi lagi.

"Apakah ini anakmu?" tanya peri itu langsung sambil memperlihatkan gue seorang bayi yang lebih imut dari bayi yang gue dapat tadi.

"Iya, itu anakku." jawab gue enteng.

"Beraninya kau berbohong kepadaku! Akan kuberikan anak yang paling jelek sebagai hukumanmu!" bentak peri itu kemudian melemparkan(?)ku seorang bayi yang terbungkus kain kafan bekas.

Gue hanya diam. Ya, ini anak gue. Peri itu kemudian tenggelam lagi ke dalam selokan tersebut dan gue pergi ninggalin tempat aneh itu.

Kenapa gue mau anak yang jelek ini? Karena dia anak gue. Gue sayang sama anak gue apa adanya. Meski dia jelek, tonggos, pesek. Dia tetep anak gue.

**Omake**

**[20 tahun kemudian...]**

**Still Len PoV**

"Bapak..! Bapak..! Bap-" dengan sigap, gue sumpelin pecahan piring ke mulut anak gue.

"Apa sih lu?" tanya gue. Umur gue sekarang uda 52 tahun. Sedangkan anak gue, 21 tahun.

"Tadi, pas aku lagi cari kayu. Ga sengaja kapak aku jatuh ke dalam selokan. Terus muncul cewe cantik. Coba bapak lihat deh." jelas anak gue sambil narik gue.

Tunggu, selokan? Tiba-tiba muncul cewe? Kok familiar banget yah kejadian itu?

Anak gue narik gue ke tempat yang dia bilang. Di atas selokan, ada seorang cewe cantik yang sedang melayang.

"Tuh kan, dia cantik banget..." bisik anak gue.

Kok rasanya gue kenal sama cewe ini yah? Pita putih.. Baju mewah..

AH! Peri yang waktu itu.

"Wahai pemuda berambut kuning memakai jepitan rambut yang ganteng. Apakah ini milikmu?" tanya peri itu.

Wait, rambut gue engga di jepit. Berarti yang dia maksud itu anak gue. Karena anak gue ngejepit rambut bagian poninya dengan jepitan pakaian hasil nyolong dari tetangga.

"Aissh, bapak. Aku di bilang cakep..." kata anak gue sambil merem terus mukul pundak gue.

Wait ... Dia mukul gue terlalu keras! Sampai ada cap 3 jari di pundak gue.

Bukan itu masalahnya! Dia mukul gue terlalu keras, alhasil gue terhuyung dengan indahnya dan ... Masuk ke selokan itu.

Wait, GUE MASUK KE SELOKAN ITU!

Saat gue buka mata gue. Semuanya air. Tapi gue bisa bernafas di sini. Gue jadi heran. Emang manusia punya insan ya? Maklumlah, gue cuma tamatan playgroup.

Gue mendongak ke atas. Nampak celana dalam sang peri. Eh? Bukan. Bukan. Gue ga ada maksud apa-apa loh!

"Apakah ini ayahmu?" samar-samar gue dengar suara peri itu. Gue mendongak ke arah peri itu. Terdapat seorang bapak-bapak ganteng yang berdiri di samping peri. Meski gue lebih ganteng dari bapak itu sih.

"Bukan, itu bukan Ayah Saya." jawab anak gue. Di sisi lain, gue senang anak gue jujur.

Di sisi lain juga, gue nyesal anak gue jujur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Apakah ini Ayahmu?" tanya peri itu lagi. Seorang bapak-bapak muncul lagi di samping sang peri.

"Bukan, itu bukan Ayah Saya. Ayah Saya jelek, pesek, rambutnya beruban dan kusut karena terlalu panjang, dan Ayah Saya makai sarung aja tadi." jawab anak gue jujur. Jujur banget. Terlalu jujur malah.

Seketika, gue ngerasa ini terakhir kalinya gue ngeliat anak gue.

"Baiklah pemuda tampan. Karena kau telah jujur, aku akan memberikanmu Ayah yang lebih ganteng dan keren dari Ayahmu yang sebelumnya." ucap peri itu.

Tuh'kan, gue di tukar. Gue ngeliat anak gue lagi. Dia senyum-senyum GaJe sama Ayah barunya itu dan berjalan pergi.

Nak, gue seneng kalo lu bahagia. Tapi,

KENAPA DIRIMU MELUPAKANKU SEBAGAI AYAH ASLIMU?

**~Finish~**

Author PoV

Garing yah? Saia juga merasa begitu.

Ah, ini dia karakter-karakter yang tidak di sebut namanya dalam fict atas.

1. Istri Len = Lenka.

2. Peri = Rin

3. Anak Len = Rinto.

Yah, gomen kalau cerita ini garing + GaJe. Saia lagi coba bikin humor sih.

Hehehe.

Akhir kata, review?

[Kritik, saran, pujian, flame di terima.]


End file.
